Orochi Iori
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860738 |idalt = |no = 8524 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 275 |animation_idle = 59 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 46, 58, 73, 85, 98, 115, 148, 172 |normal_distribute = 4, 7, 10, 8, 12, 9, 13, 15, 22 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 58, 70, 73, 82, 85, 112, 115 |bb_distribute = 8, 14, 10, 15, 9, 13, 14, 17 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 43, 46, 49, 97, 148, 169 |bb2_distribute = 11, 9, 14, 16, 20, 30 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 70, 73, 76, 82, 85, 88, 112, 115, 118 |sbb_distribute = 4, 8, 6, 5, 10, 7, 8, 12, 9, 9, 10, 12 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 43, 46, 49, 94, 97 |sbb2_distribute = 13, 10, 17, 25, 35 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 148, 169, 175, 181 |sbb3_distribute = 25, 35, 25, 15 |sbb3_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 52, 55, 58, 61, 70, 73, 76, 82, 85, 88, 112, 115, 118, 121 |ubb_distribute = 3, 5, 7, 6, 4, 9, 8, 5, 10, 7, 8, 10, 13, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 43, 46, 49, 94, 97, 100 |ubb2_distribute = 11, 9, 15, 20, 30, 15 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb3_frames = 142, 145, 148, 169, 175, 181, 187 |ubb3_distribute = 8, 12, 15, 23, 17, 15, 10 |ubb3_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb3_effectdelay = 1 |description = Everything hurt. Who was he? What was he? He didn't remember ... couldn't remember. All that came to mind was the power running in his veins, the whispers in his mind. Kill, they said. Kill! His body moved with grace and ease, as if he had done it a million times before. What had he done? He tried to remember, tried to think. His fingers were wet with some kind of red liquid, warm, and runny. Red blended with red, until everything he saw was red. Danger! Enemy! His fingers moved anew and met soft flesh, shredding it to pieces before he realized what was going on. At the edges of his vision, purple flames began to spread. Maybe - just maybe - the voices would stop when he had killed everyone. It was worth a try. |summon = KYO...OOOH...OOH... KYO......OOOOOH! |fusion = HUH...HUH... GHOAAAAAAAA! |evolution = DIE...DIE...DIE... I SAID DIIIIEEEE!!! |hp_base = 5705 |atk_base = 2751 |def_base = 2107 |rec_base = 2212 |hp_lord = 8150 |atk_lord = 3930 |def_lord = 3010 |rec_lord = 3160 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Maddened Destroyer |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate, 30% boost to Atk each turn (up to 5 turns), 200% boost to Spark damage when HP is below 90%, adds Def ignoring effect to attack & greatly boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 30% Atk boost each turn (max 150%) & 30% OD fill rate |bb = DM: Yaotome I |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to HP lost, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 6 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, considerably boosts Atk and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Dark types for 5 turns, greatly boosts own Atk for 5 turns, adds def ignoring effects to attack for 5 turns & greatly boosts OD gauge at turn's end for 5 turns |bbnote = 450% + 400% * HP - current HP) / max HP with 60% innate crit rate, 140% Atk to Dark types, 60% crit rate to Dark types, 150% Atk to self & 600 OD fill each turn |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = 6 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 6 |bbmultiplier2 = 700 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = DM: Yaotome II |sbbdescription = 12 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to HP lost, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 5 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, 4 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe & considerably boosts own Spark damage for 5 turns |sbbnote = 600% + 700% * HP - current HP) / max HP with 60% innate crit rate on AoE attack & 100% Spark to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 650 |sbb_hpscale2 = |sbbhits3 = 4 |sbbaoe3 = 1 |sbbdc3 = 4 |sbbmultiplier3 = 700 |sbb_hpscale3 = |ubb = DM: Yaotome MAX |ubbdescription = 14 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to HP lost, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 6 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, 7 combo massive Dark attack on single foe, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 5 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 2000% + 2000% * HP - current HP) / max HP with 60% innate rate on first attack, 300% Spark to self & 50% OD gauge fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 14 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 14 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 6 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 6 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |ubb_hpscale2 = |ubbhits3 = 7 |ubbaoe3 = 1 |ubbdc3 = 7 |ubbmultiplier3 = 1500 |ubb_hpscale3 = |es = Vessel of Accursed Divinity |esitem = Yasakani Jewel |esdescription = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180,000 when Yasakani Jewel is equipped, considerably boosts Atk when HP is below 90%, greatly boosts critical damage & 15% increase to damage received |esnote = 100% Atk & 100% crit damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark Damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Reduces BB gauge consumed during BB |omniskill3_1_note = 50% reduction |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring effects |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 30 |omniskill5_1_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill5_1_note = 70% chance |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Reduces ES's increase to damage received penalty |omniskill5_2_note = -5% boost, 10% increase to damage received total |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances BB's boost to own Atk effect |omniskill5_3_note = +50% boost, 200% Atk to self total |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to own Spark damage effect |omniskill5_4_note = +50% boost, 150% Spark to self total |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Enhances UBB's boost to OD gauge at turn's end effect |omniskill5_5_note = +25% boost, 75% OD fill total |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds enormous boosts to BB gauge for 5 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_6_note = Fills 10 BC |howtoget = *Event Bazaar: The King of Fighters |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Orochi Iori1 }}